


The Perfect Model

by orphan_account



Series: Dark Side of Midorijima, A.K.A Scary Tales [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Snow White - Freeform, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever vain, the Alphas are more than irritated to learn that their older brother, a defective unit, should manage to be better than them. They put in their best efforts to eliminate him, but by what means will they succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Model

The Alphas were two of Toue's most prized creations. They had been so well perfected that they had come to see themselves as being almost too superior. What was there to dislike about their situation? Only the fact that such a dull research facility had not seen many test subjects as of recently.

"Brother," Alpha drawled one day. "I have the most peculiar feeling about something. Why are we becoming more neglected?"

Alpha 2 tilted his head to the side in a manner ridiculing human confusion. "Neglected? It does seem we aren't able to do anything fun lately, but I don't think it has anything to do with us. After all, aren't we such wonderful models?"

Alpha frowned in distaste upon spotting the facility's new assistant of sorts, a young man whom the two of them, at least, knew was acting as a double agent for unknown reasons. "You, worthless human with technological skills. Tell me, is there no better model than us?"

The man barely moved his bright green eyes from the screen. "Yes," he grunted.

"Yes?" Alpha 2 repeated. "Do you mean to imply that there is a more efficient android out there?"

The blond man gave a curt nod. "Unit R-2E-054."

"Unit...?" Alpha shook his head with a scowl. "Impossible. He was defective. He is gone."

"He was of no use to Toue," Alpha 2 chimed in. "But you say he is better? Do you believe him intact?"

"He hasn't been destroyed," the blond replied.

"Then where is he? What has become of him that he should be up and running, and somehow better than us?" Alpha gave a frustrated glance towards the young man's departing figure and turned to Alpha 2. "Shall we find him, then?"

Alpha 2 flashed a mischievous grin. "Oh, yes. I think it's time we pay dearest big brother a visit, after all these years." 

~~ 

"Aoba-san, what about this one? Doesn't it make me look like a jellyfish?" 

The blue-haired man gave a small laugh at the white-haired android in his swishy blue dress. "Yeah, I guess it does a little." 

"Yoo-hoo, Aoba," a voice called. 

"Good afternoon, Aoba-san," another sang. 

"Virus, Trip? What are you two doing around here?" 

The second man adjusted his glasses with a smile. "We were asked to bring Clear to Oval Tower. I know it seems rather out of the way, but our friends would like to speak with him." 

"Friends?" Clear questioned. 

"Yes," Virus replied, slinging his arm around Clear's shoulder in a friendly matter. After they'd gotten out of Aoba's line of sight his fingers skillfully found their way to a switch on his back. He'd have to thank Noiz for that tip later. The android's eyes lost their light as he powered off and they guided him into a car. 

~~ 

"Oh? Are you awake, big brother?" 

Clear tried to speak, but he was gagged, his arms and legs chained. The yakuza twins and his brothers stood before him, leering at him with contempt. Virus was smiling, calm as ever. 

"Alpha, Alpha 2." Trip looked at the two Clear clones with little interest. "Are we going to do something with him now?" 

Alpha gave Trip a condescending smirk. "Always eager to rush things, aren't you? Maybe we will. We can only hope that foolish human shows up some time soon. I'm getting quite bored waiting around for him, and I'm not even the one in danger and needing to be rescued." 

"It's hardly been an hour, brother," Alpha 2 stated. "It might be a while before he gets worried about his precious boyfriend here. Our own brother, loving a human... How disgusting." 

"I can't wait too much longer, though," Alpha whined. "I think I'll go and personally escort him." 

Alpha 2 rolled his eyes. "Whatever makes you happy." 

When Alpha returned, effortlessly leading Aoba after singing his Dye Music to the extent where not even his Scrap could fight it (he had thrown a few punches into it as well, because when had a little tactful violence failed anyone?), he was very surprised to see Virus and Trip on the ground, unconscious. "What's happened here?" he demanded of his brother, who looked infuriated. 

"The man with the red kimono brought some friends--a lot of them. I don't know how they managed to get past all of that security... I'll have to discuss extra measures with Master." 

Noiz smirked at their conversation, continuing his walk back to his "office". He had watched as Koujaku and several members of Benishigure stormed through the facility and even helped. Koujaku had been even less trusting of him after finding out Noiz worked with them, but accepted after some blackmail. The young man was pleased that he'd been able to convince the Rib team leader to let him run some tests on Clear; perhaps he'd keep tabs on the robot and "assist" the Alphas in their attempts to become the finest models. Even if they did destroy Clear, Noiz wondered rather smugly, how much better would it make them? It was turning out to be an interesting game. 

So he sent the happy android on his merry way after planting a GPS in his wrist. Koujaku had begrudgingly thanked him, only because Clear had insisted, and the robot's high-pitched pleas were too much for the macho man to deny. All in a day's work. 

It wasn't long until the envious brothers hatched another plan: take the droid out while he was alone. They sought the help of one of Midorijima's most infamous criminals, leader of the team Scratch, a grizzly of a man named Mink. He had been very agreeable; his grin showed his determination and intent to carry out the task. They left out the fact that he wasn't human, not thinking it would change his mind either way, but fearing (but not exactly fearing, as the two were always confident) he would scoff at them. Why should I kill a robot, he might ask. Where's the fun in that? When Mink asked in a monotonous grunt where the target might be, Noiz was more than happy to divulge. The tall, muscular brunette made his way for the shore, gun in hand. 

"Be sure to aim for the right side of the head," Alpha ordered before he had left the building. 

Mink's brows furrowed. "What difference does it make?" 

"Do as we say and bring back what's left of his head or we won't hesitate to lower the pay," Alpha 2 warned. Their friend the criminal looked unamused, but headed off wordlessly. 

The waves lapped gently at their feet, trying their best to bring the sand away and reveal what lie underneath. The sunset reflected stunningly on the water, and the white-haired bot smiled serenely, turning his content gaze curiously to the stranger standing beside him. "Hello!" he greeted him. 

Mink's voice was loud and hard. "I have orders to bring back your head. Say your prayers now, it'll be your last chance." 

"Huh?!" Clear attempted to stand, to run, but he was blown back down by the force of the bullet soaring through his "brain," the chip holding all he knew and his artificial life itself. "Tell my brothers...I always thought they were better than me," the malfunctioning android got out before he fell into the sand, his facial expressions twisting back to their default. 

"If you were human I could say I'm saving your soul," Mink uttered as he yanked Clear back up by the fake, fibrous hairs and swung his machete below the robot's chin, severing countless wires. "But you don't have one." 

"Ah, you've got it!" Alpha cackled as he took the mechanical head, still letting off a few minute droplets of oil. 

Alpha 2 turned to Noiz triumphantly. "Well? Does this mean we are the best models?" 

Noiz smirked, only a little disappointed that the game was over, and suppressed laughter. "Whatever makes you happy."


End file.
